The ability to safely and efficiently correct dental disharmonies such as malocclusion has been a continued goal in the practice of orthodontic medicine.
Historically, dental disharmonies have been treated with a variety of techniques and devices. Disharmonies such as class II malocclusion have been corrected with complex apparatus that focus force on the mandible to gradually adjust its position in the tempromandibular joint. Likewise, corrective techniques have required continual supervision by a professional to ensure proper adjustment of the mandible. The lack of an efficient appliance to correct dental disharmonies results from the complexity of installation, use, and removal of the corrective appliance. With numerous pieces and precise locations in a mouth, common corrective appliances require operational harmony that is difficult to achieve for long periods due to everyday activities of a patient such as eating. Similarly, large corrective apparatus create occupational problems such as speaking and swallowing.
Many attempts have been made to provide a dental correction appliance to correct mandibular disharmonies including U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,018,203 and 6,604,527. However, none of the disclosed appliances provide an efficient method of installation, use, and removal that allows the patient to maintain a level of everyday activity. The U.S. Pat. No. 7,018,203 uses angled surfaces to correct class II malocclusion, but uses large “removable” components that require numerous connection features that restrict movement of the mouth unnecessarily. Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 6,604,527 advances a mandible, but occupies all the teeth in the mouth which restricts a patient's ability to where the apparatus continually. Therefore, attempts have been made to correct mandibular disharmonies, but have failed to provide an appliance that is installed, used, and removed in a simple and efficient manner.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for improved appliances to correct mandibular disharmonies.